passionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Viki Chatsworth
Victoria "Viki" Anne Marie Michelle Vanderheusen Chatsworth[1] is a fictional character on the NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions. Amy Castle portrayed the character on a recurring basis from August 20, 2007—July 14, 2008. Character information Background Fifteen-year-old Viki arrived in Harmony in August 2007 to visit her aunt, Esme.[2] Viki has a rather shy demeanor, as she often whispers to Esme and then has Esme repeat what she has said to whoever may be around. Since Viki's arrival in Harmony, this behavior has often been exhibited around Fox Crane. In August 2007, it was revealed that Viki's father killed her mother and then himself after some major financial loses. Viki is supposed to be unaware of the situation, but seems to have heard the conversation between Esme and Fox. It has been revealed that Esme is Viki's aunt through her mother and that Esme feels responsible for the loss off both of her parents. Esme is now Viki's legal guardian. It's also assumed that Viki is attracted to Fox Crane because when her aunt Esme was kissing Fox, she woke purposely to stop their kissing. Also, mere minutes earlier when Fox Crane carried her in his arms, Viki smiled happily while pretending to be asleep. Viki, later discovered the aftermath of Fox's murder, and went into great mourning along with her aunt. The subject of murder greatly distressed Viki, as she knows her parents died the same way as Fox. Recently, Esme told Viki the truth about her parents' deaths, but promises that she will always be there for her. Viki creepily smiled at the suggestion, leading many fans to believe she is the one behind the murders of Esme's men. In the January 3, 2008 episode it was revealed that Viki is indeed the murderer of Esme's boyfriends; however, more questions are raised because of Alistair's refusal to expose her as the killer. Viki speaks aloud for the first time on the January 9, 2008 episode. She screams "LEAVE ME ALONE!" when Alistair Crane grabs her arm after she makes a second attempt to take his life in a hospital room. Later, Alistair tells Viki that he won't tell Sam Bennett that she is the killer if she kills Ethan. Viki tells Alistair "No" but then she sees Esme and Ethan hugging and says "Ethan must die." She tried to murder Ethan twice, but accidentally stabbed Rebecca Hotchkiss Crane, prompting a police investigation at the Crane mansion. In order to distract them, a cunning Viki injured Ethan's mother, Ivy Winthrop. Though Viki promised Alistair to assassinate Ethan on his orders, she had a very different victim in mind after noticing how close her Aunt Esme was becoming to Alistair's son Julian Crane. Esme told her niece, of her plans to marry Julian, and when Viki soon learned that Julian thought it would be best for her raised at boarding school and away from Harmony, Viki decided to murder the wealthy bachelor. After Julian and Esme had engaged in an "intimate moment" in the Crane mausoleum, Viki stabbed Julian multiple times in the groin, completely severing his penis. Proud of her accomplishment, she silently planned Julian's death again. On the June 4, 2008 episode, Viki admitted to Vincent that she herself murdered her own mother and father. She and Vincent plotted to kill everyone in Harmony (Viki wanting to have no one come between her and her Aunt Esme) with a toxic mushroom sauce to be served at the wedding rehearsal but Sheridan finds out that Dolly (Vincent) was really alive and realizes that Viki was the killer of all Esme's boyfriends. After Tabitha revives the townspeople by sacrificing her witch powers, Sam arrests both Viki and Vincent for their crimes. Category:Characters Category:Vanderheusen Family